


Stay

by Cubeee



Category: Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cubeee/pseuds/Cubeee
Summary: 达米安渴望爱与被爱，为此不择手段，克拉克接受了他





	Stay

对于他和达米安之间的关系，克拉克没有任何罪恶感。那少年自己爬上了他的床，脸上虔诚的表情就好像只要轻轻一碰就能攀上高潮。最初的夜晚缘起于一个不经意的吻，克拉克低下头，原本是想亲亲达米安的前额，对方却扬起了脸用人类柔软的嘴唇迎过来。克拉克只是短暂犹豫了一秒，他想到达米安精瘦又不乏肌肉的身型，坚韧紧实的臀部揉起来一定触感很好，可这些不构成他对这个自己看着长大的男孩出手的理由。

接着他看到了那双眼，那双写着狂热的、毫无保留的碧眼，清澈见底的虹膜里燃烧着欲望与希望的火焰。

达米安爱他。克拉克除非是瞎了才会看不出这一点。这孩子全心全意地爱着他，偏执到已经分不清感情中微妙的区别，就好像超人是他生命中唯一的存在，所有情感的载体都系于他一身。

克拉克被这双绿眼睛里的情感征服了……说是征服太过夸张，更像是感动，他决定给予赏赐。克拉克从容地用一只手扶住达米安后脑，舌尖暧昧地舔过那唇角。达米安身体过电般震了一下，这回应超出他预期太多。

“你想要什么，达米安？”超人与他分开，手揉捏着那条脆弱的脖颈。达米安仍带着孩子气的脸涨红了，一贯颐指气使的舌头在口腔里打着结。

“你。”达米安答道，声音低不可闻。

克拉克望着他，少年眼神充满渴求，下巴小幅度上扬，像一条等待主人抚摸的小狗，无形的尾巴就在身后来回摇晃。超人知道达米安不是可爱的宠物犬，这个初长成的男人是一条难以驾驭的狼，稍不小心就会回头反咬那只牵着他的手。他很不稳定。超人现在终于知道了要怎么让他变得稳定。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”颈子后的手带了些色情的力度。

“我知道。”达米安毫不退缩地答道，“我不是个孩子了，我能选择将自己的身体交给谁。”

“今晚九点，我房间。”超人赞许地微笑，达米安为此期待得颤抖。

当晚克拉克故意迟到了十五分钟，给达米安时间反悔。当九点十五他出现在走廊时，少年等在他门前，穿着的不是惯常那件夜翼制服，而是一件黑色高领毛衣和紧身裤，修饰出线条流畅的身材。他没有责问克拉克为什么迟到，就像个等待献祭的羊羔，神态无辜且茫然。门在克拉克面前打开，人间的神祗径直走进去，而祭品咬着嘴唇紧跟在身后。

“你可以先洗个澡。”超人一边脱下披风一边说，没有看达米安，态度无比自然，仿佛这晚和以前的会面没什么不同，仿佛今晚他不会夺走达米安的贞操，信仰和全部的爱……如果这些东西还在。

“我来之前洗过了。”达米安倔强地答道，“外面……和里面。”

克拉克转过身，眼神里透出审度。该说不愧是布鲁斯的儿子吗，事前准备总是如此充足。

超人坐在床边，向达米安招招手。“过来。”

达米安缓缓走近，站在超人面前犹豫一下，又分开双腿小心翼翼地坐在随意并在一起的大腿上，与他面对面。达米安身高还未长开，即使是这个姿势，视线也只略高出对方一点点。

“告诉我你想要什么。”超人玩笑般的语气激得达米安红了脸。

达米安的确知道自己要什么，可他手抖得连超人的制服都脱不掉，在尝试几次却毫无成果之后，达米安无措地看向超人。氪星人能射出热视线的残酷双眼此刻正兴趣盎然地打量着他，像个在欣赏哑剧的观众。

“怎么了？”克拉克耸耸肩，“你的决心就这么点？”

“帮帮我。”达米安恳求道，嘴唇因屈辱而抿成一条线，“教教我怎么……”

他的话没能说完。超人握住他的手，力度轻柔地引导他将氪星制服剥下，达米安呼吸急促，眼睛亮晶晶的。他认真地学习着如何开始他的服务，克拉克敢打赌他都有点忘记了原本的目的，于是他吻住了达米安，提醒他接下来等待的是什么。这是个侵略性的吻，受害者柔软的舌头被逼得无处可躲，可怜兮兮地向后退却，又时不时试图争夺主导权。达米安学得很快，太快了，再一次分开时他已经在尝试用舌尖挑逗克拉克上腭。

达米安大口呼吸着，眼神因水雾而失焦。克拉克抱着他站起身，他双腿主动缠上男人精壮的腰，直到被轻轻扔进大床中心。克拉克不常睡在这里，他不需要睡眠，这张床又太大太过空虚。

达米安羞赧地扭动身体，伸手想脱掉自己上衣。

“别动。”克拉克沉声命令道，达米安立马停下了，一副不知道自己做错了什么的表情望着他。克拉克心软了些许。原本任性的男孩现在甜蜜且顺从，这极大地取悦了他。

“全部交给我。”他倾下身，尽可能温柔地将那身可有可无的黑色紧身衣脱下，它们薄而贴身，更像是达米安身体上黑色的涂鸦。他的手伸进达米安底裤之下，刺探进那期待翕张着的小洞——很柔软，但还不够敞开，想要接纳克拉克，它还必须经受一点折磨。一根手指的插入不算疼痛，顶多是有些异样，达米安被克拉克的目光钉死在床上，除了忍受外别无选择。两根，三根，疼痛缓慢地积攒起来，可达米安咬着下唇不肯泄出一声，就连喘息也闷闷的，像个忍受苦修的信徒，即使鞭笞也不能破坏他们沉默的侍奉。

克拉克接受达米安的献祭。

“第一次？”他问。他知道答案。

达米安点点头，眼圈红了。第四根指头就在他分心的瞬间挤了进去。没有快感，只有疼痛，他的身体不是为取乐存在的。

“我会尽量轻一些。受不了的时候告诉我，好吗？”克拉克轻声说，出乎他意料，达米安摇了摇头。

“你可以做任何事，不必在乎我。”达米安语气坚定。

克拉克不是个狂暴的伴侣，性爱于他与其说是享受，不如说是普通的生理需求。作为氪星人，他必须克制自己，能承受他的种族不多，就连面对亚马逊公主时也得有所收敛才不至于让对方遍体鳞伤——达米安根本不知道刚才自己在说些什么。克拉克神色暗了暗，达米安察觉到他的不悦，双手试探着伸出覆上他脸颊。

“我爱你。”不像情人间柔情的密语，更像是战士的宣誓，“我愿为你付出一切。”

有什么理由不接受呢？克拉克吻吻他手背，挺身进入了达米安的身体——习惯痛苦的少年小声尖叫，又很快吞了回去。克拉克在他喉咙上小小地咬了一口。

“叫出声，我喜欢听你叫。”

达米安倔强地摇摇头，克拉克叹了口气，不再强迫——他会叫的。这只是个开始。

这具身体紧得要命，然而这里没有润滑，也许他应该让达米安先射一次，精液也算是可用的替代品。克拉克这么思考的同时低头看向达米安干净青涩的下体，它在克拉克的视线里竟微微有抬头的趋势……喔哦，达米安有这么喜欢疼痛吗？看来他胆大妄为的要求也许是某种奇特性癖。想到这里，超人低沉地笑出声。达米安不知道他在笑什么，有些着急地挺起上身又被克拉克压回去。

“不是说了吗，交给我。”

抽插无情地开始了。褶皱被迫撑开，痛楚一波一波刺激着达米安神经，他下唇几乎咬出血，但克拉克没有停下，甚至没有放慢动作。这是达米安自己的要求。达米安双腿大张，膝盖被克拉克捏在手里，小腿伸直随着男人肆意的动作而剧烈摇晃。遮住脸和嘴是不被允许的，他只能抓着床头才能确保自己不被克拉克拽着向后滑去，被捅进最深处。强忍着痛苦的表情，紧闭的嘴，泪腺本能分泌出的盐水，脸上可笑的红晕，这一切都被上方的男人冷冷看在眼里。情潮中的超人也是权力的绝对化身，以神明般冷漠的目光洞察着一切。

一个神明在我的体内。我在取悦一个强大的神明。性爱，毋宁说是这个想象为达米安带来第一波快感。他低低叫出声，介于喘息和音符之间。克拉克手劲大了几分，他确实喜欢听这个，达米安暗自记在心里。

随着肠液与血液的润滑，克拉克的动作更顺畅了，达米安穴道原本干涩而抗拒，现在开拓感逐渐成了一种紧密的包裹。他们在适应对方，而达米安似乎先一步找到了某种生理以外的刺激，他不经意间泄出的呻吟极尽享受。

变态的小鬼。克拉克忍不住微笑。

他没再收敛动作。从正面狠狠进攻几下后，他猛地抽出来，用手将达米安翻过去，让下方的人背对着自己撅起臀部。

“跪好。”他命令道，达米安立即照做。流出丝丝猩红血液的小穴还来不及闭合就被再次侵占。他操着达米安的动作就像操着一条狗。

他操着布鲁斯的儿子就像操着一条狗。

多讽刺。

这一定很疼。达米安几乎跪不稳，腿软了好几次，上半身早就贴在了床上直不起腰来，克拉克索性摁住他后背固定好，方便自己全部埋入。超级视力让他很容易就能找到达米安身体里隐藏的那一点，可他不想这么做，太煞风景了，再说他也想确认达米安究竟能忍耐到什么地步。

达米安全盘接受了这一切，他低声哭叫，发出无意义的音节，却没有求饶，没有拒绝，没有说过一句停下。直到最后克拉克射在他身体里，他也只是咬住枕头等待对方结束。

克拉克从达米安身体里抽出，被鲜血染成粉红的精液小股小股流下。他欣赏着这一幕，同时注意到达米安一次都没有射。他身下被液体打湿一片，可那不是精液。

——达米安也许并不享受这个过程，就单纯生理方面而言。

“这就是你想要的。”克拉克温柔地抚摸达米安汗湿的头发，“现在后悔还来得及。”

达米安用湿漉漉的脸——泪水、涎水或是汗水，枕头也已满是深色水痕——蹭着克拉克掌心，像是在向主人表示爱意和谢意。他累得说不出话来，只能用这种方式表达。

克拉克看着他含着自己的精液昏昏沉沉睡下，表情无比满足，就像个得到奖励的孩子。

为什么。克拉克不明白。达米安爱他，他曾以为这是孩子对父亲的依赖，究竟从什么时候这样的爱开始扭曲变质，而他又为何纵容了它存在，甚至给予回应？

答案也许不重要。

他们的关系隐秘地保持了下去，就连钢骨也无从察觉。超人的房间，关掉监控的练习场，无人的会议室甚至星球日报的大楼顶，只要克拉克想要，无论在哪里，达米安都会配合他。

达米安第一次真正意义上享受到快乐是在他的生日，夜晚和大家一起吃过蛋糕之后，他就被克拉克领回了房间。

“拆礼物吧。”超人说。刚才在众人面前他送出了一把外星金属打造的刀刃，锋利无比可以削断钢铁。他的第二份礼物可不能公之于众。

达米安拆开礼物，里面是一管乳白色膏体。他难以置信似地抬起眼，正对上克拉克慈爱的微笑。

那天晚上的性爱他们第一次用上润滑剂，扩张也不再粗鲁而仓促，足足用了以前三倍的时间。克拉克指腹在他熟悉却远不够了解的身体里寻找，直到达米安抽搐着想要躲闪又忍不住退回来死死咬住。他似乎是头一次知道自己能从中得到快乐，好奇而急切地用身体催促克拉克。达米安以前的态度也是合作的，然而那晚几乎占据了主动，也头一次愿意遵从克拉克的想法不再压抑自己的声音。

来自超人的一点点温柔都会让达米安情动不已，几句半真半假的爱语也能让他乳尖挺立。克拉克几乎要怀疑平常他在大庭广众下夸奖达米安时，少年会不会直接勃起。

达米安学得很快，克拉克一直知道这点。他发觉偶尔把主动权交给达米安是另一种乐趣。达米安会脱掉他衣服，动作娴熟而轻捷，与第一次判若两人。他只需要躺在那里，一个火热的身体就会靠上来尽可能地温暖他，将硬而甜美的小肉粒送进他嘴里，随着他的吮吸低吟浅唱。达米安的口交技能进步神速，克拉克只教了他一次……那对于达米安来说是再羞耻不过的经历，他几乎是立即就射了出来。达米安知道怎么把克拉克舔硬，吞不进去的部分就用双手照拂，哭腔和窒息声是最好的催情，他能精准地把握住高潮前的瞬间用力一吸，甚至会直视克拉克双眼把精液一滴不剩地吞下再舔舔嘴唇，就好像吃到了什么美味，色情得要命。克拉克不需要动一下，不需要说一声，达米安会主动骑跨在他身上，撑着他小腹动起来，根据他的呼吸和神情调整速度和角度。

会议室门敞开时，达米安是不可一世的夜翼，听不进任何意见，以傲慢的态度嘲笑着一切。而当大门关上后，他跪在克拉克腿间的样子谦卑又饥渴。

性对达米安来说似乎是某种爱的证明。克拉克花了很久才弄明白这一点。被克拉克所需要这个念头占据了他空白人生中的绝大部分，无论是在战场上还是床上。

自从迪克死去、布鲁斯抛下达米安的夜晚，男孩就已经一无所有了。阿尔佛雷德的死是压垮骆驼的最后一根稻草——达米安永远也不会想到克拉克对阿尔佛雷德做了什么。克拉克不允许。被爱的人总认为有许多特权。

即使顺从至此，达米安也有自己的底线。比如他绝不穿着夜翼制服做爱，哪怕是脱下之后也要把制服放得远远的再用什么遮住，就好像那里面栖息着迪克的灵魂。克拉克体谅这一点，这点宽容他还是有的。

达米安也不肯在性爱中使用“父亲”或类似的称谓。克拉克曾有一次情浓时将达米安抱起来让他背抵墙壁，被松开手用重力将他钉在自己的勃起上。达米安哭叫着“太深了”，双臂慌乱地抱住克拉克脖子，与其说是求饶，更像是情趣。这个姿势很像婴儿，鬼使神差地，克拉克附在达米安耳边：“我的年龄够当你爸爸了，不是吗？”

只是这一句，达米安痉挛起来射在克拉克胸膛上。他肠道剧烈收缩，爽得克拉克低吼出声……正当他以为达米安喜欢这个时，怀中的少年身体一扭脱离他的桎梏，重重摔在地上。突如其来的退出让克拉克完全立起且巍巍颤动的肉柱看着像是个低俗笑话。

“达米安。”超人的声音带上了一丝压迫力，这是生气的前奏，而刚才还无比乖巧的少年瞪圆了眼——克拉克认识这眼神，达米安曾经无数次用这种排斥的眼神看着布鲁斯。

“别说那个词。”达米安恶狠狠地说，像极了一只露出凶相的狼崽子。

“哪个词？”克拉克居高临下地冷笑，他不知道自己为何生气。他不喜欢被反对，又或许是达米安突如其来的高潮和强烈的反抗说明了什么——达米安对布鲁斯真的只有恨而已？

……还是说，这个饥渴的小鬼正在拿他当做布鲁斯的替代品。

“你自己知道！”达米安爬起身，动作有些趔趄。今晚结束了，他一刻也不想多留。

克拉克没有阻拦他，达米安总会回来的，他根本无处可去。

达米安坚持得比克拉克预料中要久，久得多，不过终究是在某次受伤之后崩溃了。以前每次他受重伤，克拉克都会来治疗室看望，从十三岁开始，可这一次克拉克不近人情得就连钢骨也察觉到异样。

“你做什么惹超人生气的事了？”维克多问他，而达米安一句话也不肯说，神色难掩孤寂和懊丧。

当天晚上，达米安拖着缠满绷带的身体偷偷敲响超人的门，克拉克面无表情地将他放进来，却坐在沙发上看着他，一言不发。

“对不起，我……我那天晚上不该任性走掉。”达米安嗫嚅着，接着不甘心地提高声调，“不过是你先开始的！”

“所以你是来指责我？”克拉克嘴唇上扬，语气夹杂着嘲讽。一只绝境中的小奶狗竟还有余力汪汪吠叫。

达米安垂下目光。“不。我只是想道歉。”

“我看不到你的诚意，只有愤怒。”

达米安猛地抬起头，咒骂的话语似乎就在嘴边，可他还是再次瑟缩起来。

“任何事。”他艰难地说，“你可以要求我做任何事，除了……除了叫‘父亲’。”

克拉克考虑了下这个建议。好吧，不可能万事完美。达米安不在的这几个月的确让他感觉缺失了什么。“父亲”的事可以慢慢解决。

“自慰给我看。”克拉克后仰身体，一副暴君般倨傲的模样，“就在这里，前面和后面同时用。提前说明今晚不会有插入，这是给你的惩罚。”

达米安愣了一下，他没想过要用这种方式解决问题，克拉克一向不是个沉得住气在一边欣赏的人，而他也没怎么尝试过独角戏般的色情表演。

“我不会强迫你，你现在也可以回去。”克拉克淡淡道。给予选择永远比催促的威力大，尤其是对于达米安。

“我做。”少年说，声音有点哽咽。他穿着一身病服，淡蓝色手术袍下什么也没穿，进行这种表演刚刚好。他自觉地跪坐下去，侧对着克拉克，好让他能将前后两面都一览无余。

“开始吧。”克拉克下达指令。

达米安左手颤颤巍巍地握上自己的阴茎上下撸动，右手朝后探去，小心朝臀缝里钻。

“太慢了。”克拉克残忍地说，达米安加快了动作，可仍达不到要求，“再快点，右手别停！”

达米安重重地抽噎了下，摩擦之下他的阴茎烫得发疼，所有知觉都集中在小腹之下，又酸又涨，根本无法同时顾忌后面。到现在他的穴口才只能容纳两根指头，还探得不够深。

克拉克终于失去了耐心。他起身走到达米安面前，少年敬畏地抬头看他，手上的动作不由自主停下了。克拉克蹲下来一把握住达米安圈在阴茎上的手，带动着他迅速撸动起来，接着男人无情地抓住身后那只消极怠工的手，不由分说摁着四个指头朝里捅。动作全部失去控制，阴茎在高速摩擦中小口翕张流出前液，后穴忍受着四根手指手指毫无章法的戳刺，比疼痛更难忍的是时不时隔靴搔痒般的酥麻。

被自己的手前后夹击地操着，说不清是羞耻还是快感，达米安仰头大口喘着却吸不进一丝空气……不够，不够，肺像是要炸掉，就连哭叫也发不出声。

达米安哭了。泪水大颗大颗滚下。不是身体逼出的生理泪水，而是真正的哭泣，伴随着断断续续的呜咽，这是之前从未有过的。克拉克动作慢了下来，一时拿不准该怎么做……这种程度远远算不上疼，达米安接受过更难熬的，可他从没哭过。

“别，别丢下我……”达米安断断续续地抽噎着，话语几乎听不清，“你不能不要我。”

克拉克再一次心软了。这不应该，可他也没有办法。达米安哭得就像多年前那个被一个人丢下的小男孩，眼泪鼻涕一起流着，难看得要命却让人不忍心扔下不管。

克拉克捡回了这样的达米安，他是他的责任。

“我不会抛弃你的。”克拉克低声说，“我和布鲁斯不一样。”

达米安在克拉克缓慢的动作中无力地颤抖。

“只要你乖乖听话，嗯？你能保证吗？”

“……能。”达米安含糊不清地答道。

“乖孩子。”克拉克轻笑，语调极尽温柔——达米安射了出来，他身体放松地瘫软进克拉克怀里，蹭着男人胸口寻求着庇护和依靠。

克拉克没有被这副驯服小兽般的样子欺骗。乖？如果达米安知道什么叫乖，几年前他就不会独自离开布鲁斯，迪克也不会死。达米安永远都不知道什么叫乖，他也许会暂时听话，但不可能永远服从。他祈求着留下不过是因为除了这里，没有别的地方能接纳他。

所幸，克拉克能够保证这一点，永远。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者想表达的比肉更多，可是由于愚蠢，只写出了一份柴肉。他自首，他忏悔，他绝望  
> 如果你能看出一点别的，那么非常感谢


End file.
